


A Part Of You

by elenei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, baby drama, very light background sansan in chapter one and thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenei/pseuds/elenei
Summary: Gendry hasn't seen Arya Stark in years but a chance encounter changes both their lives forever.





	1. Chapter One

“Remind me again why I’m here?”

“To meet chicks! We gotta get you back out there.”

Gendry scowled. Anguy aggressively pointed at his face.

“See that’s why. You’ve been surlier than usual lately. You need to get laid.”

“I get laid,” he lied. “Not that it’s any of your business.” It was true that it had been awhile. But not for lack of opportunities. Gendry was just busy with work. It wasn’t easy being the boss. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

“How many times have you gotten some since you and Jeyne broke up? Like twice? That’s just not acceptable. It’s been six months.”

“I’m not hung up on Jeyne,” Gendry said as they walked through rows of stands. They had broken up amicably after about a year of dating. They had wanted different things and if truth be told they were never very compatible. Gendry wasn’t heartbroken over it.  

“I didn’t say you were hung up on Jeyne,” He said stressing her name. Gendry immediately sensed what direction this conversation was about to go in. And he didn’t like it one bit. “We both know this problem predates her by several years. Ever since you ruined things with Ar-“

Gendry cut him off with a glare.

“Oh right I forgot we’re not even allowed to speak her name. I’m sorry. Let me try again: Ever since you ruined things with she-who-must-not-be-named you’ve been a miserable bastard. More so than you were to begin with.” 

Gendry willed the conversation to die by simply refusing to reply.

It was the annual Saltpans Fair and he was trying to have a good time.

The event was an ancient tradition if the stories could be believed but it was the first time Gendry had ever attended even after years of living in this part of Westeros. It was a huge event with rides, games, animals and what seemed like hundreds of vendors selling countless different goods. The crowds of people were impossible to avoid. Gendry quickly lost track of his friend who was probably looking for more attractive and pleasant company.  That left Gendry wandering in between the rows of stalls by himself.  

Gendry wasn’t miserable like Anguy, Thoros, Tom and all the rest believed. He was content with his life. He had his own business. Something he had never thought possible as a kid. His garage was profitable beyond what he could’ve ever imagined. Sometimes it shocked Gendry to see how much he was making.

He didn’t need anything else.   

Especially not someone who was long gone.

Gendry had ended things with Arya Stark years ago. But unlike his break up with Jeyne Heddle they had not parted on good terms. They had been best friends and then lovers until he had ruined it all. Arya came from a good, rich, _noble_ family and he was nothing compared to that. He was just holding her back. Her mother and sister had made that abundantly clear to him. It wasn’t ever going to last. He would never fit in her world. So he broke things off.

But she had been his first love. His only love. And she had been his first friend. Maybe the only true friend Gendry had ever had in his whole life. She made him smile like nobody else could. So maybe he did have an Arya shaped hole in his heart. Gendry didn’t see how dwelling on it would make any difference.

_Maybe I should get a dog_ , Gendry thought absentmindedly as he walked past a pet adoption booth. An assortment of dogs sat under its canopy wagging their tails looking for new homes. _Arya loved dogs_ , Gendry thought. And in the same instant he cringed. _Seven hells_. _Look what Anguy did to me._

Suddenly, he was knocked out of his pathetic thoughts by a little kid bumping into him. She paid him no mind. Whatever she was running towards was far more important than some random man.

“Come on Ned!” The girl shouted. “Keep up!” She ran in the direction of a large inflatable bounce house without a backwards glance at her companion. The boy was struggling to match her strides on his shorter legs. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going either. He tripped over an electrical cord. Gendry’s hand reflexively reached for him. He grabbed the boy by his skinny arm right before he hit the ground. He weighed practically nothing. Gendry helped him stand before kneeling down to be closer to his level.

“You okay there, pal?”

The boy pushed his shaggy black hair out of his bright blue eyes. Then he looked around. Gendry guessed for the girl or maybe a parent. He seemed a little disorientated. If he had to guess Gendry would say he was only about four years old.

“I’m okay,” he replied after a couple seconds.  He didn’t appear to be scared despite his tumble and being alone. He was a tough little thing.

“Ned? Sweetheart where are you? Minny?” A voice called through the crowd.

“I think your mom is looking for you,” Gendry said, reassuringly.

“That’s my Aunt Sansa,” the boy said with a little head shake. He looked around again.

“Aunt Sansa?” Gendry repeated. It sounded even weirder when he said it.

_Aunt Sansa?_

Gendry had known a Sansa once. Well, he hadn’t really known her exactly. But he knew of her. That couldn’t be the same one. And yet it was. She appeared a heartbeat later while Gendry was still kneeling beside the boy. It was definitely the same one. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide with shock.

 “Oh dear.”

Gendry was beginning to feel very strange. Like time was slowing down. A blast from the past could do that to a person. He barely noticed as Sandor Clegane of all people approached too. Gendry stood but his eyes kept moving back and forth between Sansa and her little nephew. Sansa Stark; the sister of his ex-girlfriend and childhood friend. He had only met her once or twice at some fancy parties he had been dragged to. But she hadn’t changed. She was still tall, red haired and rich looking. She was this boy’s aunt? He knew the older Stark brother never had children before his tragic, untimely death. The younger ones were hardly old enough to have fathered any this age either.

That only left one person. 

Gendry stared at the boy and he stared back with a neutral expression. The same black hair. The same blue eyes. The same nose. The same jaw. Gendry was reminded of the few childhood pictures he had of himself. It was uncanny.

_It’s like looking into a little mirror_ , Gendry thought. Then he thought he was going to be sick. _This can’t be real._

Sansa wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him away from Gendry. It was like she was afraid for his safety. As if Gendry would hurt him. She touched the little boy’s face with a smile plastered on her own. Sandor Clegane watched on with an expression that was almost amused. In the back of his mind Gendry noted what an odd couple they made; her unblemished and in pastels and him, deeply scarred, all in black.

“Go run and play in the bounce house with Minny. Right over there. Then I’ll buy you an ice cream, ok?”

The boy was still looking up at Gendry but Sansa gave him a gentle little nudge.

“Go on,” she urged. Her voice was strained like she was holding back a scream. Gendry knew the feeling. The boy called Ned lingered for another moment. 

“Bye,” he said to Gendry before taking off once again. The second he was out of earshot Sansa Stark spoke again. 

“He’s mine,” she blurted.

Gendry scowled at her like he was certain he had never scowled before. She didn’t know the kid had already revealed more than enough. Sansa looked up at Sandor Clegane for support but he just shook his head.

“You're a terrible liar, little bird.”

“I am never going to be allowed to babysit again,” Sansa said quietly to herself. Gendry’s eyes scanned the fairgrounds. There were people everywhere. It had been years but he had no doubt he could still pick her out of crowd. He’d know her anywhere. But he didn’t see her in any direction.

“Where is she?” Gendry asked through gritted teeth.

“Why should I tell you that? You left her while she was pregnant!” 

It was like she had kicked him in the gut with one of her pointy high heels. It was the first solid acknowledgement of something he had only started to suspect mere seconds earlier and it made him sick. Gendry had to swallow a mouthful of bile before he could respond.

“I didn’t know,” he said weakly.  

Sansa rolled her eyes.

“You expect me to believe that?”

“It’s the truth. I had no idea.” Gendry still had no idea what was going on. It was like his entire world had been turned upside in an instant. Arya had been pregnant when he left? It made no sense. His head was spinning as if he had just stepped off the tilt-a-whirl.

“Even if that’s so I can’t just tell you where she is. I don’t even know you! You could be an axe murderer.” Gendry wanted to point out that her companion was more likely to be an axe murderer than Gendry but he bit his tongue. There wasn’t time for that. He didn’t want to talk about either of them. He _wanted_ Arya.

“Then you better call her and get her down here now!”

Sansa’s mouth opened and closed a couple times. She took her phone out but didn’t dial anyone. Gendry considered grabbing it out of her hand.

“Riverrun.” Sandor Clegane’s rough voice cut through before either of them could say another word or do anything. It was then that Gendry noticed some people around watching the two of them arguing. He flushed. “Wolf girl and the kid live there with the rest of them. They’re all at Riverrun.”

“Sandor!” Sansa chided him with a smack to his arm. He was unperturbed. “That should have been Arya’s choice.”

“You mean like the choice she gave him about being involved in the first place? Let them work this out. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“She’s my sister!”

“She’s a big girl. She can clean up her own mess.”

Gendry turned, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he stalked towards the parking lot. Anguy could find his own ride home. Riverrun was about an hour west of here and Gendry had no time to lose. He gave one last look at the bounce house and felt his heart clench.

“She’s not there now! She had a…thing,” Sansa shouted. She ran ahead of him and put her hands out.  “Please just…wait! Let me talk to her before you go over there in a rage.”

“I don’t owe either of you a fucking thing,” Gendry said pushing past her.

“Careful, boy,” Sandor almost growled from behind.

“Do you really want to go over there while you’re worked up like this and yell at the mother of your child? Is that what you want? Is that the kind of man you are? Because I thought otherwise.”

Gendry paused. He thought of all the raging assholes his mother had brought home and winced internally. He didn’t want to look anything like that. But he couldn’t just let this go either.

“Your sister always said you were an expert manipulator,” Gendry sneered. A hurt look crossed Sansa’s face but he didn’t care. Sandor took a step forward and Gendry almost wished he would try something. He felt like throwing a punch. “Tomorrow.” _What’s one more night after all these years?_ He asked himself. It felt like forever. “Let her know I’ll be stopping by.” He couldn’t even say her name.  

Sansa nodded once before running back towards the bounce house. Gendry almost followed her. He wanted to see him again. But he was stuck in place. Sandor Clegane lingered, the look of wry amusement was back on his ugly face.

“Tread lightly with the wolf mama, boy. Motherhood has only made her fiercer,” Clegane informed him with a dark chuckle.

It took Gendry almost an hour to locate Anguy. The entire time his mind kept circulating the same thoughts. _I have a son. I have a son with Arya. I have a son with Arya and she never told me._ Over and over and over. Gendry felt like he was losing it. By the time he found his redheaded friend he was ready to burst. Without a word Gendry dragged him away from the organic pickle stand and the two girls running it.

“What the hell man?”

“We’re leaving.”

Gendry ignored every one of his complaints, questions, and concerns as they walked back to the car. They weren’t really walking at all, though. Gendry was plowing ahead and Angyu was struggling to keep up.  He was silent the whole drive back into town. Though, Anguy complained enough to occupy himself. Gendry dropped his friend off at the Peach where he could work out his frustrations out.  

Gendry went home in a daze. The street was quiet. It was late Sunday afternoon and most people were at home with their families. Gendry parked his usual spot but found he was unable to go inside.

He stared at Tobho’s Shop without really seeing it.

_I have a son. I have a son with Arya. I have a son with Arya and she never told me._

He glanced across the street to the bakery. The open sign was still in the window and the lights were on though the morning rush was long gone. Any other time a day and there was a line around the block. People would wait a full hour for one of Hot Pie’s flaky tarts.

Gendry got out of his car and stormed across the street.  

“Hey,” Willow said as he walked through the door. When she got a look at his face her eyebrows rose. “What the hell happened? You look like a bull getting ready to charge.”

“Not now!” He snapped. Gendry and Willow hardly got along under the best circumstances. And these days she was pissed because she thought he had done wrong by Jeyne. He pushed behind the counter, her protests and insults falling on deaf ears, and went into the kitchen. Hot Pie was elbows deep in a mound of dough. He looked up with a smile that faded the second he saw Gendry. He was having that effect on people today more than usual.

“Did you know?” Gendry demanded without any preamble.

“Know what?” Hot Pie squeaked.  

“That Arya had a baby!”

“Arya had _a baby_?”

“Arya had _my_ baby!”

It seemed to take Hot Pie a good five minutes to digest that. Gendry couldn’t blame him for that. His stomach was still upset the entire thing. The feeling of nausea had settled deep within him.

“Dude…I had no idea,” Hot Pie said eventually. “I haven’t seen Arya since you broke up with her. You got me in the divorce. Sorry.”

Gendry collapsed onto a stool. 

“ _A baby_?” Hot Pie repeated in wonderment. “You and Arya have _a baby_?”

“He’s not even a baby. He’s like a kid,” Gendry said gesturing his hand around wildly. “He’s gotta be almost five by now. And he doesn’t even know me.”

Gendry ignored how his voice broke at the end. He coughed. He wasn’t going to let himself cry in front of Hot Pie of all people. His friend had the decency to not point out his increasingly unstable emotions. Hot Pie was good like that.

“What are you going to do?”

“I found out where Arya lives. I’m going there tomorrow.”

“And then what?”

“I don’t know!”

“Maybe you should talk to a lawyer first.”

It wasn’t a terrible idea. Gendry had no idea what his legal rights in this situation were. Or if he even had any. Is my name on the birth certificate? He wondered.

“I don’t know any lawyers.”

“Me either.”

Neither of them seemed to know what to say after that. Hot Pie was still standing there with his hands shoved in a bowl and covered in flour. He looked like he wanted to say more but was afraid to push any further. Gendry stood up abruptly and made to leave through the back without another word.

 “You sure you wanna be alone tonight?” Hot Pie asked. His concern was written all over his round face. Gendry just shook his head but the words that left his mouth told a different story.

“That’s the only thing I’m sure of right now.”

Hot Pie didn’t press the issue but insisted Gendry take a giant slice of his favorite chocolate cake with him.

He left the bakery and walked back across the street to his shop. The one Tobho Mott had left him. His foster father and mentor had retired to Lys almost three years ago. Gendry had trained under Tobho since he arrived on his doorstep as a nine year old fosterling but he had never expected the old man to do something like that. It had meant the world to him. He finally had somewhere to call his.

Gendry’s apartment was on the second floor above the shop. It was the same place Gendry had spent most of his life. He trudged up the stairs loudly. It was an effort to not collapse on them right then and there. Even unlocking the door was a struggle. He couldn’t recall ever feeling this out of sorts in his entire life. And he had known more than a few hardships. He flicked on the light to his apartment and surveyed the place with new eyes. When he had left this morning he had thought he knew his life. He was a single guy with a job and that was about it. Now he had a child. It was enough to make even something as simple as an apartment he had lived in for a decade feel foreign. It was a two bedroom but Gendry only needed the one so he had turned the other, his old room, into a gym. He had a small kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. That was it. It was all he had ever needed but as Gendry stood in the doorway and appraised his home it suddenly felt lacking.

_I have a son. I have a son with Arya. I have a son with Arya and she never told me._

He thought about beating the shit out of the punching bag but decided against it. Instead he took a shower. He barely felt the steaming water and couldn’t bring himself to even bother washing. He dried off and pulled on a pair of sweats.

Unable to sit or lay down Gendry paced his room. _How could she do this?_ He thought. For most of his life Arya had been the person he trusted above all others. She was beautiful and clever and stubborn as hell. She could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. But she was never cruel. She had never hurt him before.

_I have a son. I have a son with Arya. I have a son with Arya and she never told me._

Gendry’s fist seemed to move of it’s on accord. It connected with the sheet rock of his bedroom wall and smashed a hole into it. He didn’t feel any pain. But he did feel a rush of shame. Gendry leaned his head against the wall with his eyes shut tight.

He had never known his own father. Whoever he had been he had knocked up Gendry’s mother and disappeared. All his life he had hated the man. Gendry had hated him more than anyone. He had spent years thinking about the asshole that hadn’t been there for his son. He had hated that man more than he hated anyone.

Now he was that man.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think when I started this fic I intended to alternate POVS between Arya and Gendry. But in the end Gendry took over. And I didn't fight it. So this is the only chapter from Arya's perspective. I think it provides some good insight into her character.

Arya had received the text no mother ever wants. The one where the person responsible for your child says: _Don’t panic but something happened._

And she hadn’t. Arya didn't panic. Even as images of ambulances and emergency rooms flashed in her mind; Arya had kept her cool. She calmly texted her older sister back and asked her what exactly had happened. Sansa was prone to overreacting. _It’s probably nothing_ , Arya had told herself. But the next text made her heart stop. All it took was three little words.

_Gendry was there._

“You look like you could use a joint,” Rickon said casually leaning against the stair railing.

Arya shot him a withering look. But she didn’t lay into him like Sansa would have.

“It’s about _him_ isn’t it? Whatever’s going on with you? It’s little Ned’s dad?”

Rickon didn’t know the truth. He had only been a kid when it had all happened. He was still a kid. All he knew is that Ned’s father wasn’t around.

Arya nodded. Rickon’s face darkened.

“You want me to kick his ass? Because I will.”

“I appreciate it but no.”

The last thing Arya wanted was for Rickon to pick a fight. It was bad enough that he kept getting in brawls at school but he’d be unmatched against Gendry. Her youngest brother was big and strong, like Robb had been, but Gendry was bigger and stronger. Unless he had let himself go in the last few years but Arya doubted it. Though, Arya also knew Gendry would never intentionally harm her brother. Gendry was strong enough to hurt just about anybody he wanted but he never did. He would just restrain him. Which would only piss Rickon off even more. Her brother was angry enough without adding fuel to the fire.

“Alright well the offer stands if you change your mind.”

“You know I can do my own ass kicking.”

She gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder and he gave her one of his rare smiles before Arya shooed him back inside to finish his schoolwork. She stayed out. She couldn’t be cooped up in the house when she felt ready to explode.   

Arya’s phone buzzed. She looked down at the screen. It was Edric again. There was no chance in hell she could talk to him now. She would explain later. Somehow. She had run out of the restaurant where they were having their first official date with a promise she’d text him later and no other explanation. She wanted to call Jon but she doubted he would have a connection in whatever frozen corner of the world he was exploring. She could try Bran but she didn’t want to disturb him at college. They were the only two who knew the truth. But they were gone. Arya would have to confront this herself. She had made this mess after all.

It seemed an eternity before Sansa’s little silver sports car was finally in sight. Arya ran down to the driveway to meet them. Ned waved excitedly from behind the window as soon as he saw her. Arya’s heart ached. He had smudged paint on his face that made him look like a puppy.

 “My little pup! Oh I missed you so much,” Arya cried. She squeezed Ned with all her might as she pulled him out of his booster seat. He had only been gone a few hours but it had been among the most stressful for Arya since his birth.

“Tell mommy how much fun you had,” Sansa suggested as she helped Minny out of the car. Her voice and smile full of fake ease. It was classic Sansa.  

“I had so much fun mommy! I went on a roller coaster and in this big bounce house and got cotton candy and ice cream!” Ned said as he jumped up and down. He definitely had all the signs of a sugar rush but Arya couldn’t be angry about that. It was the least of her problems.

“Cotton candy _and_ ice cream?” Ned nodded, enthusiastically. 

“And we got to pet the goats!” Minny added excitedly. “And I got paint on my face like a tiger.” She bared her teeth for effect.

 “That’s so cool!” Arya told her little cousin. They began showing her all their spoils of war. Sansa had gone way overboard with the presents, unsurprisingly. They had sweets and stuffed animals and even a goldfish in a plastic bag. Roslin came out to bring her daughter, Ned, and their new aquatic friend inside.

 “What the fuck happened?” Arya hissed as soon as the children were out of sight in the house.  

“He was there! He saw Ned. He saw me. He put it together remarkably quick to be honest.”

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that one. The kid is his mini me,” Sandor pointed out with a scoff. Arya resisted the urge to kick him in his shins. She didn’t need Sandor to tell her that. She knew all too well how much Ned resembled his father. Arya saw it every single time she looked at him.

“If you are going to continue to be unhelpful then please do not speak,” Sansa ordered.  “Arya…he said he didn’t know.” Arya just shook her head. She was not going to have this conversation with her sister of all people. At least she took the hint.

“I can’t believe this. I knew I shouldn’t have let him go.” The Riverlands were big but they weren’t _that_ big. She should’ve moved back north when she had the chance. Then this never would have happened.

 “I’ll call my lawyer first thing in the morning,” Sansa said knocking Arya out of her dreams of a missed escape. “He’s the best money can buy.”

 “I don’t want a lawyer.”

She had no doubt Gendry was mad but she wasn’t going to go crying to a lawyer for help.

“I can deal with him.”

 “Arya, he was furious. You need to make sure you protect your rights.” Arya rolled her eyes but Sansa carried on. “I think I should stay the night. With Sandor. In case he tries anything tomorrow. He threatened to come here.”

“I don’t work security anymore,” Sandor objected.

 “And I don’t need you protecting me from Gendry. He’d never hurt me.” Arya was insulted Sansa had even implied it. As angry as he was Arya knew he was no threat to her. He barely raised his voice. But her sister didn’t know Gendry like Arya did. She had never liked him enough to know him.

“You don’t have to worry,” Arya said before Sansa could argue again. “I knew this would probably happen someday.” Though, she had hoped it never would. There was nothing more she wanted to say to either of them about it. It would have been different with Jon or Bran. Arya and Sansa still rarely saw things eye to eye.  She changed the subject. “Thanks for taking Ned out today. I can tell he had a lot of fun.”

“You know I love spending time with him.”

“You love spoiling him,” Arya corrected.  

“I’m not going to apologize for that.”

After they left Arya sat on the steps and stared out into the night. It was the beginning of summer and there were fireflies in the yard. It made her think of when she was young. When her father and mother and Robb were still alive. Arya could feel the empty place in her heart where they had once been.  It didn’t matter how many years passed that hole they left could never truly be filled. But the time did make it hurt less and that was all anyone could ever hope for. It had taken Arya a long time to accept that. Ned had done that for her. He had made her realize she still had love in her heart.

 The front door opened and shut behind her.

“You wanna talk about it?” A kind voice asked.

She didn’t. But something inside her compelled Arya to speak.  She had to tell someone the truth and with Jon and Bran out of reach there was only one real option.

“Uncle Brynden…I never told him. I never told Ned’s father that I was pregnant.”

“I see.” Her great uncle didn’t sound judgmental. He never did. That was Arya’s favorite thing about him. He sat down beside her. His wrinkled old face was sympathetic. “And now he knows.”

“He knows,” she confirmed.

Uncle Brynden made a thoughtful noise.

“What kind of man is he? You’ve never said anything about him in all the time you’ve been here.”

“Stupid,” Arya answered, reflexively. “He’s stupid.” Then she sighed. She had known Gendry since she was ten years old. She had been a wild little girl and him an overgrown boy she tried to push around with varying degrees of success. He became her most trusted friend. He was a lot more than just stupid. As much as she was hesitant to admit that since he probably somewhere thinking about how much he hated her. “He’s strong. He’s hardworking and honest. He’s stubborn as a bull.”

“He sounds like a good man, Arya.”

“He is.”

Uncle Brynden didn’t ask why Arya hadn’t told this good man he had a son. She was grateful for that. He just told her everything would be okay and Arya almost believed him. She finally followed him into the house where Roslin was serving dinner to the children, Rickon included. Her Aunt squeezed her hand when she sat down and gave her a smile. Arya tried to eat but her stomach was uneasy with nerves. Instead she watched her family eat and laugh and talk about their day.

They were missing so many people but they had each other. That had to be enough.

Arya and Ned went through their nighttime routine together like nothing had happened. And Arya supposed nothing had for him. He was happily unaware of what was happening between his mother and the father he didn’t yet know. They washed and dressed for bed while Ned told Arya every last detail of his day. He was still practically buzzing with energy but Arya knew he would crash soon enough. She read him several stories to settle him down before turning out the light.

“You’re going to stay in your bed tonight, right?”

“Yes!” Ned exclaimed. “And then I get a surprise?”

Arya laughed.

“Yes. But only if you stay here all night.” Ned climbed into bed with her nearly every night. It was her own fault. She had let him sleep in the bed with her too often when he was a baby and she couldn’t bear to be parted from him.

“I will. I want a truck.”

“You already have a hundred trucks.”

“I don’t have a forklift.”

“Well then you better stay in _your_ bed all night.”

He nodded as he settled his head down on the pillow.

“I love you,” she told him like she did every night.

“I love you,” he said back.

He fell asleep quickly from the excitement of the day. He had spent all his energy running around the fair. On any other night Arya would have slipped to her own room to watch some television or read. But she remained by her son’s side and watched as he breathed slowly. He had one hand thrown above his head. It was the same way his father used to sleep.

He was so much like Gendry. Ned had his look but in other ways too. They both scrunched up their faces when they were thinking. They were cautious and smart.

Arya couldn’t stop her stupid tears from silently falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert :Arya and Gendry's reunion is in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion that was promised.

The Tully’s had owned huge amounts of land in the riverlands for generations going back several hundred years. If not longer. Gendry didn’t know much about the impressive lineage of Westeros’ most elite families. He only knew they were better than him. And they never let the rest of the world forget that. But he could see it was rich, green land that went on for miles. It would’ve been peaceful and beautiful under any other circumstances. Gendry was filled with too much anxiety to appreciate it. As Gendry drove through the rolling hills he was struggling to keep himself calm.

He was going to see Arya, the mother of his child, and he couldn’t help dwelling on thoughts of his own mother. She hadn’t really wanted Gendry any more than his father. She had just been stuck with him. Even as a small boy Gendry had realized that. She drank heavily and brought mean tempered men back to their small one bedroom apartment. She died by the time he was six and then Gendry found himself in foster care. He had bounced around for a couple long years before Tobho. He had never been a father but he was decent enough.

Gendry wondered if Arya resented her-their son as his mother had him. She had only been nineteen and still in school with a baby who’s father had left her. A man she clearly hated. But Gendry couldn’t imagine Arya not loving her own child. He had never pictured her as a mother. It hadn’t come up during their time as a couple. They had been so young and she was so high above him a part of Gendry always knew they had an expiration date. But he didn’t think she would be anything but a devoted mother. Arya was always loyal to her family.

The Riverrun estate was said to be a literal castle. Gendry couldn’t even see it from the road but the property was surrounded by a huge wall with an iron gate. Gendry didn’t see a moat but he wouldn’t be surprised if there was one hidden somewhere.

Gendry pulled up to the intercom and pressed a button.

“State your name and business,” a flat voice answered instantly.

Gendry briefly considered lying. She might’ve already told them not to let him in. But he didn’t think the Tully guards would be easy to fool. If he was caught in a lie it would make him look worse. And he already looked like a deadbeat loser.

“Gendry Waters,” he said with more confidence then he felt. “I’m here to see Arya Stark.”

He waited to be told to leave. Or for guards to show up and escort him far away with threats. Maybe they’d have already had a restraining order. Rich people could do that sort of thing, easy. None of that happened. The voice on the intercom said no more but the gate in front of him opened with a loud clang.

Gendry drove down the driveway. If you could call it that. It went on for several miles through beautiful groves of oak and redwood with a river running alongside it. Like a virtual paradise. It was a few minutes before he spotted the mansion. Even from a distance it was an impressive building. It must’ve had dozens of bedrooms. Gendry could only imagine how many millions of dollars it was worth.

_My son is being raised here._ It was a strange thought. Gendry had been born into poverty. He had never had much growing up. But his son would never want for anything. It made him uneasy. Gendry parked his car near the front of the door but didn’t go near it. 

Off to his right he heard children laughing.

Gendry followed the noise. Ned was playing in the yard with the same girl from the fair. She was a couple years older with brown hair and brown eyes. They were covered in dirt even though it wasn’t even nine in the morning yet.

“Hey Ned,” Gendry said nervously. He didn’t think he had ever been so intimidated by a small child. The boy looked up from his toys briefly. His blue eyes were bright and alert. _My eyes_ , Gendry thought amazed.

“Hi.”

“Who are you?” The little girl asked with her eyes narrowed.

“Gendry. Who are you?”

“Minny Tully. I live here.”

“Cool.” Gendry realized he had no idea how to talk to children. He was actually a little concerned by the lack of stranger danger these two showed.

“Do you wanna see my trucks?” Ned asked him.

“Yeah!”

Ned led Gendry to a pile of trucks.

“I have a bulldozer and a dump truck and a tractor trailer truck,” his said handing Gendry each one in turn until his hands and arms were full of toys. “I have a cement truck too but no forklift.” He sighed.

“Maybe you’ll get one for your birthday,” Gendry offered. The boy just sighed again like Gendry was missing something of extreme importance. Before he could say anything else like, ‘Hey kid! I’m your dad’ the little girl took off towards the river without any warning and Ned ran after her without pausing to say bye this time. Apparently that was how those two played. Gendry didn’t follow them. He placed the toy trucks down in the dirt and wandered back towards the house. It was then he noticed the man on the porch. He was watching with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked to be around sixty or so. His hair was grey and his face weathered. He was wearing a flannel and a surprisingly welcoming expression. Gendry was wary as he walked towards him.

“I was wondering when you’d show,” the man said lightly.

He stuck out his hand for a shake. That surprised Gendry but he clasped the older man’s hand in his. He had a firm grip.

“Brynden Tully. I’m Arya’s uncle.”

“Gendry Waters.”

“I know. Come inside. You want a cup of coffee?”

“Uh sure,” Gendry said as he followed him into the mansion. The interior was just as grand as what Gendry had seen outside. It seemed like more than half the house was made of huge windows letting in the sun so the polished wood could reflect it, lighting the whole place up. It sparkled with cleanliness but there were the telltale signs of children in all the toys scattered around the place.  

The kitchen Brynden Tully led him into was a spacious room with marble counter space and impeccable appliances of the highest quality. It was like something out of an interior design magazine.  An image of Gendry’s cramped kitchen that didn’t even have a table flashed in his mind.

Brynden poured him a cup of coffee, even asking politely if he took cream or sugar. This had not been the response he had been expecting from Riverrun’s inhabitants. Gendry wrapped his hands around the mug as Arya’s uncle handed it to him but didn’t lift it to his mouth.

“Aren’t you going to threaten to kick my ass or something?”

“My ass kicking days are behind me.”

“I didn’t know about him,” Gendry said in a rush. Brynden Tully’s eyes were filled with understanding.

“Arya told me about that last night.”

“I don’t know why she did this.” No matter how upset, Gendry knew better than to say anything overly negative about Arya to her own family but he couldn’t help letting some of his frustration out. What else was there to discuss? He hadn’t stopped by to talk about the weather or sports and they both knew it.

The older man took a drink of his coffee before responding.

“How long have you known my niece?” He asked.

“Since I was thirteen. She was just ten.”

“So half your lives. And in all that time have you ever known her to show weakness? To admit she’s scared? Or needs help?”

“No,” Gendry admitted. “Never.”

“When you left Arya you broke her heart,” He said frankly. _I broke my own heart too_ , Gendry thought. “You made her feel unwanted. Do you think she would put herself in such a vulnerable place only to risk being rejected by you yet again? And for you to reject her baby too?”

Gendry’s stomach sank.

“She was still wrong not to tell me,” Gendry argued.

“Maybe. But I don’t think matters much at this point.”

“How does it not matter?”

“You both made choices. You broke her heart. She broke your heart. It doesn’t matter. You can’t go back and change what you did. Neither of you. All the two of you can do now is move forward. I suggest you make a real effort to do exactly that. And I’ve told Arya the same. For Ned’s sake if nothing else.”

Gendry didn’t know what to say to that. Brynden sighed.

“I think you should know what was happening to Arya around the time she was pregnant. It wasn’t long after you two broke up that her mother and older brother both died. That accident...it almost destroyed this family. It hit us all hard but Arya was especially devastated. She was the only survivor of that crash. The pain and guilt she felt…”

Gendry swallowed hard. He had heard about the car wreck that claimed the lives of Catelyn and Robb Stark. It had been everywhere. It had happened less than a month after he had broken things off with Arya. But he had known how much she loved her family. That’s why he had tried calling her against his better judgement. He didn’t know what he would say but he knew he needed to do it. He wanted to offer his condolences. And if Gendry was honest with himself he wanted to hear her voice again too. But she never answered the phone nor did she never ever return his call. He never dared call her again. Gendry wished he had. Things could have been so different if he had tried harder.

He had never known that Arya had been in the car too.

“And she had only just lost her father a couple years before that. The place she grew up in burned to the ground. Her sister was busy with her career, not to mention her own issues. One little brother paralyzed and the other too young to even understand what was going on. Her half brother across the world. She was in a rough place for a while there.”

The front door opened and shut with a loud bang. Gendry suddenly felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He knew it was her. And he was terrified for more reasons than he could ever voice. It was a deep primal fear. 

“Keep what I’ve said in mind,” Brynden said, amicably. Then he leaned closer and added in a tone no less friendly. “And don’t hurt her or I might have to amend my no ass kicking policy.”

Arya walked into the kitchen at the exact moment. It was the first time he was seeing her in five years. Other than the occasional look at some of the old pictures he kept tucked away in a shoe box under his bed when he was feeling particularly pathetic and lonely.

She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top and her hair was in a messy braid. She had just gotten back from a run and was sweating. She had always been active even as a kid. She was as short and slender as he remembered. Gendry had thought she would’ve looked different. Like a mom. But she looked exactly the same. She looked good.

 “I’ll leave you kids to it.” Brynden Tully paused next to Arya in the doorway. He squeezed her arm and said something too softly for Gendry to hear. Arya looked at her uncle with an expression Gendry could not read. Then he was gone and they were alone.

Since finding out not even an entire day ago all Gendry had been able to think about is yelling at her. He wanted to unleash all the fury that had built up over her betraying and lying to him. But he felt tired standing there before her.

“You should have told me,” he said in a quiet, defeated tone. Arya crossed her arms over her chest. He could practically see the defiance radiating off her. Just like when they were kids and her mother would try and force her into a dress. Arya was like a wolf when backed into a corner. She would lash out at anyone who got in her way.

“Why? What would you have done?”

“I would’ve helped you.”

“I didn’t need your help and I don’t need it now,” she snapped. That reignited Gendry’s anger. He took a step forward, nostrils flaring. That probably would have scared most people. But not Arya. She didn’t even flinch.

“He’s my son! I had a right to know about him whether you needed my fucking help or not but you took that away from me!”

“You took it away from yourself when you left.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

She glared at him and he glared right back.

“How did this even happen?” He demanded. That had only just occurred to him that morning as he drove down the interstate.  

“You might recall we used to have a lot of sex.”

“Yeah but we used protection.”

“Not the night of Tom’s fiftieth birthday party.”

Gendry screwed up his face and thought back.

“I don’t remember that.”

“Exactly. All I remember is that we fucked in the bathroom at the Peach and you were so shitfaced you could barely get your dick in me so I doubt you managed to wrap it.”

Gendry blushed furiously. He almost remembered a very messy, aggressive hook up now that she mentioned it. That had been towards the end of their relationship. Gendry had been becoming increasingly moody. Yeah, he remembered it. Edric Dayne had been all over her that night. They had fought over it and then both went their separate ways in the bar. Only to meet up again late that night while they were both hammered.  They had made up in his favorite way.

Gendry groaned and finally took a sip of his coffee in an attempt to hide his face. He was an idiot.

 “What does he know about his father?” Gendry asked. He had driven himself crazy the night before wondering. He couldn’t stand the thought that his son hated him like Gendry had his own nameless, faceless father.

“Not much. He’s only four. I’ve just told him you live far away and fix cars. That’s been enough for him so far.”

She had been mostly honest with their son. That was promising. He supposed he should be grateful she didn’t trash talk him like countless other scorned women might have.

“So you haven’t told him that I’m a deadbeat who wanted nothing to do with him?” Gendry found himself asking without really meaning to. The bitterness in his voice was overwhelming to him. Arya could hear it too. She looked up sharply.  

 “No,” was all she said.

They stared at each other again. This time their looks were less heated. Gendry tried to focus on what her uncle had said. There had to be a way to make this work. As far as Gendry was concerned there was no alternative. He didn’t intend to go back to his old life pretending he didn’t have a child. He wasn’t his father. 

“I want to be a part of his life, Arya.”

 “He’s not something you can just pick up and then drop when you get bored and want to move on. I won’t let you do that to him. He’s a lifelong commitment.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

Arya busied herself pouring a cup of coffee. Gendry knew what she was thinking of. How he had left her. He wanted to explain or apologize or something but he bit his tongue. That wasn’t the issue at hand. They could talk about how royally he had fucked up by leaving her later.

“Fine. We can go to court if you want. You can sue me for custody. Or we can figure something out.”

As angry as Gendry was he didn’t want to sue Arya for anything. He didn’t want to do that to her or their child. He didn’t want to air their personal problems for an entire court either. The thought alone filled him with shame. He had gone through all that himself as a child living in the system. It was an excruciating experience. One he would never inflict on his own kid.

Besides he knew the combined Stark and Tully forces could afford a much better lawyer than him.

“Let’s just...work this out on our own? For now? If we aren’t satisfied after a bit then we can go through the legal system.”

“Okay.” That seemed to perk her up ever so slightly. “I’ve given it some thought already. I think it would be best if we give Ned some time to get used to you before we rush into anything.”

“I should get used to him too, I think.” Arya nodded. So he could still earn her approval. That was good to know.

“We can start with two days a week. Whenever is best for you. This house is never empty.”

Gendry wanted more than that. He wanted to see his son every day. But he was hesitant to push her. He knew Arya well enough to know that never ended well for anyone. Least of all for him. If he pushed she would push him right back - out of her and Ned’s lives forever.

“Alright that’s fair. What should I tell him?”

“Let’s just hold off on telling him who you are,” Arya said. Gendry started to protest. “I just need some time. Please.”

It was the please that swayed him.

“Fine.”

Another awkward silence filled the room. Gendry decided to make another request. He had checked social media the night before but Arya was completely off the grid and Sansa only took pictures of herself and expensive clothes and coffee.

“Do you have...could I see some pictures from when he was a baby?”

Arya stared at him and for a moment it seemed as if she finally dropped her armor. She didn’t look defensive or angry anymore. Her grey eyes were sad. She left the kitchen and returned a short moment later with a dark leather-bound album that she placed in front of him. Gendry sat down at the counter with it while Arya respectfully retreated. He ran his hands over the book

The first page held the ultrasounds. Gendry stared at the two images. The top one must have been from early in her pregnancy because Gendry couldn’t make out the baby’s shape. It looked like a fuzzy blob of darkness to him. The one underneath was much clearer. He could see his face and nose and hands and feet.  Gendry traced the outline with his finger. And then had to clear his throat to relieve the pressure building there. He glanced up. Arya was staring out the glass door that overlooked the river. If she noticed his reaction she didn’t show it.

Gendry turned the page and his heart broke.  It was a picture from the day Ned was born. Arya was lying in a hospital bed with their boy in his arms. Gendry stared at Arya’s face in the photo. She was looking down at Ned with an expression Gendry had never seen on her face. A mixture of soft wonder and fierce determination. It was the only picture from that day in the album. There were no pictures of her family to his surprise. _Why had she been alone when she was barely more than a teenager and having a baby?_ Gendry wondered glancing over at her again curiously. He knew Arya and Sansa didn’t get along but wouldn’t she have been there for her little sister? It was all wrong.

_I should’ve been there._

There were pages of pictures from the past four years of his life. As he grew from an infant to a toddler to pre-schooler. He grew with every turn of the page. He learned to crawl and walk and run. There were trips to the zoo and to the beach. Arya’s family began to make appearances by the time Ned was crawling. There were countless moments Gendry had missed. When he got to the last page he closed the book and stared down at the counter feeling empty.

 “Are you still working at Tobho’s?”

Gendry almost jumped at the sound of her voice. He took a moment to pull himself together so he could answer without giving away how emotional he was.

“I am. Except it’s not his anymore. It’s mine.”

She raised an eyebrow. It almost looked like she was impressed.

“What about you? Did you finish school?” Gendry tried to keep his voice even. She had been in college when she got pregnant. He would hate himself even more if she had dropped out because of it.  Because of something he had done.

“I did. I had to take a couple semesters off but… I got my degree and started working at a wolf refugee. It’s only about twenty miles north of here.”

Gendry was powerless to stop the grin on his face.

“What are you smiling at?” She sounded defensive. She thought he was making fun of her but nothing could be further from the truth.

He shook his head, still smiling.

“Nothing. Its just…a wolf refuge. It’s so you,” he said. Arya had always loved animals and the outdoors. Gendry was sure there were plenty of dogs, cats, horses and who knows what else lurking on Riverrun’s property.

The smallest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Arya’s lips but she hid it quickly with a sip of coffee. Gendry stood and walked over to where she was. Arya watched him. Her eyes were apprehensive. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Gendry wasn’t sure if it was to shake her or kiss her.

 “Mommy!”

Ned charged into the room. Gendry stood up straighter. This was the first time Arya was seeing him and Ned together. He wanted to make a good impression. His future with Ned might depend on it.

“We saw some _deers_ down by the river! They were drinking!”

“That’s so cool!” Arya said her voice full of genuine enthusiasm. She glanced back at Gendry and then kneeled down to their son’s level.

 “Ned…this is mommy’s friend, Gendry.”

“Oh. I saw him outside.”

“He’d like to be your friend too.” They both looked up at Gendry. Gendry forced himself to smile even though he was a bundle of nerves again. This felt like the most intimidating job interview ever all of a sudden. “So he’s going to be at the house sometimes.”

“Oh,” he said again. He seemed to be thinking hard. His face was all screwed up. Arya used to always say Gendry did the same thing. It seemed father and son had more in common than just their looks. “Can I show him my room?”

“Sure, baby. Whatever you want.”

Ned grabbed his hand and pulled him to a grand staircase. Gendry looked back over his shoulder at Arya who nodded. Gendry, full of uncertainty, followed through the richly decorated hallway. He wasn’t sure how to do this – how to become a father but he was going to give it everything he had and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a bit more to the story. Arya wasn't just upset about the breakup. She had been in a traumatic accident. Obviously I was inspired by Arya's mindset after the Red Wedding. She was overcome with grief and survivor's guilt. That played a huge role in her actions. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who's reading and commenting too! I'm a very anxious fic writer so even the smallest comment means a lot.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I broke my daily update streak but I'm glad I did because late last night it occurred to me how much better this chapter would be if Gendry had some facial scruff. I think it was a really important addition. Enjoy!

They fell into a routine.

Gendry would go see Ned twice a week for a couple hours at least. It wasn’t enough but it was a start. At first he would just hang around Riverrun with his son. There was more than enough to occupy their time on the estate. It had a playground that put most schools to shame and a stable full of horses, goats, and chickens. There was an entire floor turned into a virtual playroom with countless toys and games. Ned had everything he could ever want and more.

Gendry was grateful his son was so well provided for. He would never want for anything. Not like his father had. And yet a small part of Gendry agonized over it. There was nothing he could give Ned that he didn’t already have. Gendry worried he had no place in his son’s life.

Sometimes Ned wanted very little to do with him. Gendry tried not to take it personally. Ned was only four years old and his attention span wasn’t very impressive. He would jump from one task to the next and then to another within a five minute period. Gendry was content to just watch him during those moments. He couldn’t get enough of that.

He learned who his son was. His favorite color was blue and his favorite animal was a wolf. Gendry knew his mother probably had something to do with the latter. He hated broccoli but loved carrots. He was obsessed with anything on wheels. He loved spending time outdoors more than anything no matter the weather. He was already learning to read and write. He was the smartest and coolest four year old around as far as Gendry was concerned. Arya had done a good job, he would readily admit.

Gendry got well acquainted with the rest of the Stark/Tully family too.

Rickon gave Arya a run for her money with his ferocity. He was a tall kid with a tangled mess of dark red hair. From what Gendry understood he was a bit of a problem child – fighting at school and cutting class. Gendry couldn’t fault him for that knowing all his losses but the feeling of sympathy wasn’t mutual. Rickon would just glare at Gendry whenever he was over. He was holding a grudge believing Gendry had done wrong by Arya. Gendry didn’t blame him for that either. Ned loved his uncle, though. They would play wrestle in the yard and chase each other through the trees.

Her aunt Roslin was a quiet, kind woman as far as Gendry could tell. She always tried to make him feel welcome. She was also Minny’s mother. And like Arya she was a single mother. Over the course of a whole summer Gendry had yet to learn what happened to her husband, Edmure Tully. Not that Gendry asked. It wasn’t his business.

Brynden Tully was as good a man; kind and understanding. Everyone in the house went to him with their problems and he would counsel them without judgement.  

Minny, also known as Minisa, was Arya’s seven year old cousin and Ned’s closest playmate.  She led him around as if he was her own little brother. She was a talkative bundle of energy.

After a couple weeks Arya let him take Ned out for the day. Just the two of them. They would go to the park or to the zoo or the racetrack. Gendry even brought Ned to meet Hot Pie at his bakery. They had both loved that. Hot Pie had nearly cried when he saw Gendry’s little look alike. And he gave him more sweets than any one child should have in a single day. But it was Tobho’s shop that had really thrilled the kid. Gendry had never seen someone so excited about the underside of a car before.

Some days Gendry wouldn’t even see Arya. He couldn’t help but be disappointed even though when Arya was there for his visits she would just watch him with an unreadable expression. He was getting closer to Ned with every visit but the distance between him and Arya only seemed to grow. Gendry hated it.

All the while Gendry made changes at home. He moved all his gym equipment into a storage room so there would be space for all the new renovations and purchases. He had spent little of his savings over the years but he finally had someone to buy things for.

Before he knew it months had gone by. It was an autumn afternoon and he was waiting for Ned to find his shoes so they could go outside together. Gendry would have to help him put them on but it was one of his favorite things. Anything he could do to help Ned made him stupidly happy.

Gendry had called the house to ask if it was okay for him to visit. It wasn’t his scheduled day but Roslin had told him to come on over.

“Thanks for letting me stop by,” Gendry said.

“Oh it’s no trouble,” Roslin insisted. “You’re always welcome here.”

_Unless Arya says otherwise_ , he thought. But so far she hadn’t. Arya had been true to her word. Gendry was allowed over whenever. She had even been the one to suggest taking Ned places out the estate.

Gendry made sure to put a sweater and hat on Ned before they went out into the chilly fall air. If he had it his way he’d be running around outside in his pajamas. Ned might not look like his mother but he definitely had her tolerance to the cold. It was just the two of them. Minny and Rickon were both off at school. Roslin and Brynden gave him plenty of privacy. Arya was nowhere to be found either. Gendry never asked where she was. He assumed at work with her wolves.

The two of them settled in the dirt with Ned’s trucks beneath the trees that were full of gold and red leaves. Gendry loved this time of year. Him and Arya had shared their first kiss one chilly autumn night years ago.

“You be the bulldozer,” Ned ordered. He was very serious about his trucks.

“You got it, bud.”

They played like that for a while; pushing around dirt and making truck noises. Then Ned caught him off guard.

“You’re my best friend,” he said eyes never leaving his truck. Gendry feared for a moment that he was actually talking to his toy or even an imaginary friend but then he looked up and smiled. Gendry’s throat felt tight.

“You’re my best friend too.” Ned took no note of the shaky quality to his voice. He just nodded happily and went back to making noises with his truck. Gendry reached out to muss up his hair which made Ned laugh.

“And Mommy’s my best friend.”

“She used to be mine too,” Gendry said without thinking but Ned didn’t think anything of it. Gendry breathed a sigh of relief. He was still learning to watch his mouth around the kids. He would never speak negatively of Arya to their son. No matter what happened.

Behind them a car pulled up to the house. It was an expensive ride Gendry had never seen at the Tully’s before. Arya got out of the passenger’s side. Her face was a shade more ashamed than Gendry was used to seeing on her. That confused him. Until a man got out from the driver’s side. Instantly Ned identified him but he needn’t have bothered. Gendry knew him too.

 “That’s mommy’s friend. His name is Ned like me.” Ned jumped up and ran to meet them. Gendry rose onto heavy feet and trailed behind.

Edric Dayne. He looked as polished as Gendry remembered. Even his clothes seemed to be custom tailored to fit. His blonde hair was perfectly cut and combed. Gendry reflexively pushed his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. He wished he hadn’t skipped on shaving that morning. He felt scruffy in his worn flannel and an old pair of jeans.

Arya was dressed for a date. She was wearing a knitted sweater and skin tight black pants with a pair of boots. Once Gendry wouldn’t have been able to keep his hands off her. But now he shoved them deep into his pockets.

The three adults were all hyper aware of the situation’s awkwardness but there was no way to avoid it. They had to bear it for Ned’s sake. Dayne seemed the most at ease with a friendly smile. Arya kept biting her lip.

“Hey Ned!” The boy jumped up and gave Edric a high five. Gendry felt a stab of jealousy. _He’s your son_ , he reminded himself. But Edric had known him first. That was going to haunt Gendry to no end. “Gendry it’s nice to see you again, man. Arya mentioned you were…visiting,” Edric said in greeting. He was as easy going and polite as ever. Gendry wanted to punch him in his face. Of all the men she had to move on with why did it have to be him?

“I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Arya said before Gendry could reply to her date. She had her arms wrapped around Ned.

“I called.” He sounded like he was being strangled. Gendry took a breath. “I can’t make it tomorrow. Roslin said it was okay to come over today.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Ned interrupted than by grabbing Arya’s hand and pulling away towards the house asking if he could have a snack. The two disappeared into the house together leaving Edric and Gendry alone. They stood in an uncomfortable silence. Gendry preferred that to the alternative of having to make small talk with him.

“So how have you been?”Dayne asked ruining it.

“Great,” Gendry said. There was a sarcastic edge to his voice. He hated himself for it. But he was more jealous than ever of this trust fund baby. The horrifying thought of Arya marrying him flashed through Gendry’s mind. They’d have an extravagant wedding like the kind you see on television. Then he would be Ned’s step-dad.  They would be one happy and wealthy little family. And where did that leave Gendry? On the outside, useless and unneeded, it seemed to him.

“Arya mentioned you have your own shop now.”

Gendry wished she hadn’t. He felt embarrassed about it when usually he was so proud. Gendry might own his own business but his automotive shop would never compare to Starfall.

“Yeah,” he said shortly. 

“Beric always thought you’d go far,” he said. Gendry bit his tongue and said nothing. Dayne didn’t take the hint. “Little Ned is an amazing kid. You’re lucky.”

Gendry breathed in deeply through his nose. Ned was being a perfect gentlemen and he was being an asshole. No wonder Arya had made the choice she had.

“I know,” Gendry responded earnestly.

“Arya’s really happy that you’re spending time with him too. It’s nice that you two are co-parenting now.”

That surprised Gendry. Arya hadn’t said anything of the sort to him. Gendry felt as she was intentionally hiding. It felt really good to hear she wasn’t angry with him for interrupting her life. Even if it was coming from Edric of all people.

But Arya reappeared then sparing Gendry the need to respond kindly. He might’ve felt a bit of gratitude but he didn’t want to admit that. Ned was in tow and munching on a pretzel stick. Arya looked over at Edric who appeared to be completely unperturbed despite being stuck conversing with her jerk ex-boyfriend. “I’ll call you?”

“Looking forward to it,” he said before leaning down to kiss Arya on her cheek. Gendry couldn’t help but glare at his hand as it briefly touched Arya’s waist when he leaned in to kiss her. He gave Ned another high five and nodded at Gendry before climbing back into his car and driving off. Arya and Gendry walked several feet away from Ned who was once again preoccupied with his own world of construction.

 “You two are seeing each other?” Gendry asked like he didn’t already know the answer.

“Yeah.”

“How long that been going on?”

“Not long,” Arya answered. “Sansa set the whole thing up.”

Of course. Sansa had never approved of Arya’s relationship with Gendry. Even while they were still dating she would try and push Arya towards more _suitable_ partners; rich men from good families. So had their mother. They made it clear to Gendry he was not welcome in their world. And that Arya could do better with someone like Edric Dayne.

“How’s our Ned fit into that?” Gendry couldn’t seem to stop asking her questions even though he wasn’t sure he even wanted to know more about her relationship. But if he didn’t ask his treacherous mind would just create worst case scenarios.

“Ned is the most important thing in my life. Don’t ever doubt that.” Arya’s voice was sharp. She did not like having her mothering called into question. But he really hadn’t been doing that. Gendry only wanted to know how much time his son was spending with his mother’s new boyfriend. “He knows Edric. But only as a family friend. I’m not going to let them get close if it isn’t serious.”

“Is it? Serious?” Gendry hated himself for asking but the words left his mouth and he was powerless to stop them.

“He’s a nice guy.” Arya just shrugged. Gendry wasn’t sure how to interpret that. But she didn’t seem too passionate about the whole thing. Gendry remembered Arya telling Catelyn Stark there was nothing she could do to stop her from seeing him when they’d first gotten together. She had been so fierce. She had truly loved him. Gendry realized that now. He had taken so much for granted.

Gendry didn’t press her with any more questions. Arya certainly didn’t owe him anything.  Least of all an explanation about her love life. He had forfeited that right long ago. They stood quietly watching their son for a long moment.

“What about you?” Arya asked eventually. Her eyes still fixed on Ned. “Are you seeing anyone?” There was nothing in her voice to suggest jealousy. _She probably just wants to know if I’m bringing him around other women_ , Gendry told himself. He had no intention of doing that anytime soon. If ever. The thought felt entirely wrong in his head.

Gendry shook his head. “There’s no one.” He stared at her until she turned her head. When her dark eyes met his they were softer than he anticipated. If he didn’t know any better he’d say she almost looked pleased.

“Good to know.”

Gendry cursed himself all the way home that afternoon. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t fix that chip on his shoulder. It seemed a permanent part of him. And it was hell-bent on ruining his life. He had always feared losing Arya to Edric Dayne. It wasn’t him specifically but his kind and their life of near royalty. It was the reason he had broken things off. It hurt like a bitch to know exactly what he feared had happened in the end.

Except he hadn’t lost Arya. He had pushed her away. And he’d never forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were waiting for answers this chapter is for you!

If there was anyone Gendry had to compete with for Ned’s affections it wasn’t Edric Dayne. It was his Uncle Rickon. He hero worshipped Arya’s younger brother and would follow him like a little pup. Gendry suspected it had something to do with Rickon always playing video games with his Ned. And Gendry took note of the games his son enjoyed most. 

For a while Rickon treated Gendry like someone who didn’t belong. He was rude and dismissive and unhelpful. And did little to hide that fact unless Ned was around. Thankfully he was always well behaved in front of his little nephew. So Gendry had accepted his hate. But he almost seemed to be warming up to Gendry the past few visits. He had even asked if they wanted to throw the football with him. Gendry happily joined him outside. Rickon’s arm was almost as good as his. Ned was giving his best effort but he mostly just watched and yelled encouragements. He would run back and forth to whoever had the ball.

“Uncle Rickon! Gendy! Watch how fast I run!” Then he bolted. Gendry cheered him on. Rickon walked over to stand next to Gendry. He didn’t say anything but stared at Ned with an unusual intensity.

“You okay?” Gendry asked him.

“Arya told me to go easy on you,” Rickon grumbled. “She said you’re Ned’s dad and our pack.”

“She did?” That was a compliment of the highest degree coming from Arya. Family meant everything to her. She had quickly taken him in as one of her own, sharing food and things, when they were kids. Gendry hadn’t thought he’d ever be welcome back after willingly leaving. Arya was loving but unforgiving.

“Yeah. I think it’s something our dad put in her head,” Rickon kicked at the dirt. He was quiet for a moment. “I don’t remember him.”

Gendry’s heart went out to the kid. He had never known his father either. Just like Gendry his mother had died while he was young too. It left them both full of anger and resentment. They had a lot in common. It didn’t matter that Rickon had been born into a life of wealth. 

“He was a good man.” Gendry had always respected Eddard Stark. Unlike Arya’s mother, sister and even her older brothers he had approved of Arya’s relationship with him. As much as he could. Arya once told him she thought it had to do with her late aunt running off with a married man; which ended in tragedy for all involved. After that a mechanic must not have seemed so bad.

“That’s what everyone says.” Rickon cleared his throat and Gendry made a point to not look in his direction. He didn’t want to embarrass Rickon by witnessing a vulnerable moment. The youth might never forgive him for that. He changed the subject. “You know, I liked you. Back then. You were cool unlike all of the douchebags Sansa brought home.” He met Gendry’s eyes. “So did Bran.”

“I liked you guys too,” Gendry said. Rickon had trailed after him and Arya just like Ned did now. Arya always made a point to include Bran too. Even if it meant letting him third wheel on their dates. But Gendry had never minded. Bran was that likeable. He was off at college now. Gendry would’ve liked to see him.

“Even now you’re still better than Sandor,” Rickon joked.

Ned came charging back at that moment. Gendry caught him and lifted him into the air. Ned laughed loudly. Gendry placed him gently on the ground but Ned instantly raised his arms.

“Again! Again!”

Gendry was powerless to resist.

“You’re gonna be stuck doing that forever if you’re not careful,” Rickon warned with a laugh. “I speak from experience.”

“I don’t mind.” Gendry said as he lifted Ned up again and placed him on his shoulders. The three turned towards the house.

Arya was watching them from the steps. When they were several feet away Ned practically jumped down from Gendry’s shoulders to his horror. He scrambled to help his son land on both feet. Ned ran to his mother as soon as he touched ground. Arya wrapped her arms around him and gave him several kisses.

“Did you see how fast I was?” he asked her.

“I did! You were as fast as a wolf!”

Ned beamed.

“I gotta go potty,” he exclaimed a second later and then he disappeared into the house. Rickon followed ruffling Arya’s hair as he passed. She smiled but remained where she was. She had two cups of coffee next to her. When Gendry approached she handed one to him. It was black just the way he liked it. She remembered. Arya never seemed to forget anything. That was one of her best and worst qualities. Gendry had never known anyone who could hold a grudge like Arya.

Gendry sat down on the porch next to her.

“Hey,” he said, softly.

“Hey.” She took a sip of her coffee. Then she nodded towards the house. “He likes spending time with you.”

Gendry shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“He does,” she insisted. “I can tell. He doesn’t take to just anyone like that. He can be pretty reserved around people. Don’t know where he got that from because I would talk to anyone when I was little.” She gave him a pointed look.

“Yeah I remember that.” Gendry chuckled. The first time they had met as children at the park. She had asked him – a boy a couple years older and a foot taller - if he wanted to fight.  Arya had always been as sociable as she was daring. She would befriend anyone it didn’t matter where they came from or what they looked like.

“I mean it, though,” Arya said. “You’re his dad. Nobody can take your place in his life.”

“Not even Edric Dayne?” Gendry blurted. He instantly wanted to knock himself out. He really had to stop letting that guy’s existence drive him nuts. It wasn’t helping anything.

Arya rolled her eyes but there was no heat to it.

“Don’t be _stupid_ ,” Arya said. Gendry couldn’t believe it but he actually felt a burst of pleasure as she called him stupid. That almost been a term of endearment she had for him back then. It was first time she’d done it since they rejoined their lives. “It’s not like that.”

“Not like what?”

Roslin and Minny walked out of the house before either of them could say another word. The mother gave Arya a small, sad smile but her daughter kept walking to the car. The normally chipper little girl was noticeably sullen. She climbed in without a word. Roslin looked as if she wanted to cry and Arya was biting her lip. Gendry wasn’t sure what was happening but they didn’t say anything to enlighten him either.

“We’ll be back in a couple hours,” Roslin told Arya.

“Okay. Give him my love,” Arya said. Gendry wondered who she was referring to. Her aunt nodded and then followed her daughter into the car. Gendry watched as they drove away. The sky was grey and cloudy above them. The day suddenly seemed darker than it had.

“They’re going to see my uncle Edmure,” Arya said following his gaze. Nobody had mentioned Edmure in all of Gendry’s visits. He didn’t think Arya had ever talked about him before either. Gendry thought he almost remembered reading something about the Tully man.

“Where is he?”

“Doing ten to twenty.”

Gendry swore softly. Ned barreled back out of the house and his parents went silent. He paid them no mind and ran towards the leaves. When he was out of earshot Arya continued. 

“Yeah. He was framed by the Frey’s. They got caught doing some shady business deals and Edmure took the fall,” she explained. “He’s up for parole soon but it’s been rough. Roslin was pregnant when he went inside. For awhile he wouldn’t see her or Minny. When she was a baby. He didn’t want them to see him like that. It took Uncle Brynden a long time to convince him otherwise. Years.”

They both fell silent. Their eyes were both locked on Ned as he pushed the leaves around with one of his trucks. Gendry watched and thought of how he had only known his son for a couple months. He was already so big. He looked at Arya. She appeared to be deep in thought too. It seemed as good a time as any to ask.

“Arya...why didn’t you tell me?”

They both knew what he was talking about. Gendry remembered what Brynden had told him that first day, all those months ago. He had thought about it often since then. But he had to hear it from Arya. She didn’t react to his question in any way. Her face remained like an undisturbed lake even though he had just cast a stone into it. She didn’t talk for a long time. But she didn’t snap at him either. That was a good sign. Gendry waited until she was ready.

“After my mother and Robb died all I wanted to do was sleep. I was in the wreck with them. But I was barely hurt. I only had a mild concussion. And I came to before the paramedics arrived but…they died on impact.”

Arya stopped to take a deep breath. He could see her shaking. He wanted to reach out and hold her but he didn’t know if it would be welcome. Instead Gendry gritted his teeth. He couldn’t imagine how hard that had been for her.

“I’m so sorry,” Gendry said. Arya just nodded.

“I survived. At the time I wished I hadn’t. I felt I should’ve died too. I ran from the hospital. Ripped the IV   out and just took off. I floated around for a bit before settling in Braavos. I got a job waiting tables and moved into an apartment with a bunch of other girls. I just tried to forget it all. I stayed up all night and slept all day. When one of my roommates complained about her period I realized I couldn’t remember the last time I had gotten mine. I was three months late. I took a bunch of tests and they all came back positive.”

Again it took her a long time to continue.

“And something in me changed. After all that death…my dad, my mom, my brother…I had life inside me. That changed everything.” She chewed on her lip like she always used to when she was thinking. “I barely even thought of you while I was pregnant...don’t give me that look, ok?” Gendry hadn’t even realized it but he had started to scowl. “I knew he was yours too but he was in _me_. And you were gone. On the other side of the world. But when he was born it hit me. They put him in my arms and I looked at that head of black hair and his blue eyes and all I could see was you.”

Arya shook her head.

“It’s not like I didn’t tell you to get back at you. It wasn’t like that, ok? It _wasn’t_. I just didn’t know how. I didn’t even return to Westeros until Ned was six months old. I thought about how you’d react to me showing up on your doorstep with him. I played it out in my head a _thousand_ times. I couldn’t imagine you being anything other than disappointed. What guy is waiting for the ex he dumped to reappear with a baby,” She scoffed. “When we broke up you told me you didn’t want to be with me anymore. That we could never be together and I guess I believed you. I never really thought anyone could want me.” Her voice almost broke then. Gendry remembered her than as a little girl unable to be what her mother wanted. She had never felt good enough. Gendry was to blame for that too. “Maybe I convinced myself you wouldn’t want Ned either.” Arya sniffled. “But a part of me always wanted you there. I wanted to tell you. It’s just that time passes so quickly. I feel like it was just yesterday that he was born. “

A tear rolled down her cheek.

Gendry reached out and brushed it away with his thumb. She turned her head to look at him. Her dark eyes were full of emotion; grief and regret. He wasn’t going to tell her how her mother had taken him aside one night and told Gendry he was holding Arya back. That she could do much better than someone like him. Not tonight but maybe someday in the future. Ultimately it wasn’t even Catelyn Stark’s fault. Gendry had made his decision. And it had been the wrong one.

“Arya,” he said softly. “I always wanted you.”

“Don’t lie,” she responded in a low voice that was almost angry.

“I was lying when I told you I didn’t. It was my own bullshit. My insecurity. I didn’t think I was good enough for you,” Gendry said. He had never had the chance to explain this either. How he had pushed Arya and, unknowingly, their son away. The only family he had. She deserved to know even if she could never forgive him. “But I’m telling you the truth now. I always wanted to be with you. I know it doesn’t make a difference but I need to tell you that.”

Gendry’s hand was still touching her face. She didn’t pull away. He leaned down towards her, slowly, watching her face carefully for any sign of disinterest. She moved to meet him. Her eyes fluttered closed.

“Mommy! Gendry!”

Gendry jerked his hand back like he had been struck by a bolt of lightning. He jumped up and away from Arya. Ned ran up to them excitedly. He had found a bug and had it gently captured between his hands. They both exclaimed over his find. But Arya kept looking up at Gendry with an expression he hadn’t seen on her face in a long time. It was the same look of yearning he had once treasured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, initially I didn't have Arya leaving Westeros. She was at Riverrun the whole time because unlike the books she did have surviving family. But I thought it was more effective and dramatic if she ran away was on her own for awhile. I'm happy with that decision overall. 
> 
> Also I don't think I'm going to update tomorrow. Sorry to disappoint! There's just still a bit of work I want to put into the next chapter. I want it to be as good as it can be. The whole thing will be up by the weekend, though. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and commenting!


	6. Chapter Six

It was a blessing and a curse when Gendry finally earned overnight visits. He had been at Riverrun as there was nowhere else he’d rather be. He ended up there most days of the week. No one ever objected. Arya even seemed pleased to see him. The three of them were spending more time together, as a family. They’d go out for lunch together or to the park. Nothing made Gendry happier.

They never mentioned the almost kiss. But something had changed between them. She was warmer towards him. For months she had put up a wall around herself where Gendry couldn’t get to her. So he couldn’t hurt her again, he knew. But she finally left the safety of her castle. They had somehow managed to become friends again.

“So what’s the deal with you and these wolves?” he asked one brisk afternoon. The three of them were walking along the river together. Ned had run ahead and was tossing rocks into the rushing water.

“They’re all strays and outcasts and hybrids that have nowhere else to go,” Arya said. “We give them a home. While also doing research that can help men and wolves live together more peacefully.” She didn’t smile exactly but her expression was lit up. She was clearly proud of her work. It wasn’t something he thought she was ever destined for. He had always expected her to go off and get a prestigious title somewhere. But she worked out in the woods and hacked up pieces of meat for a pack of wild animals and did calculations on the rate of wolf attacks on livestock. That made her happy and that was all that mattered to her. 

That was all that mattered to him too. It had taken him years to figure that out.

“And how does it feel being the boss?” She asked.

“Weird. I still work on the cars but its different now,” he said. He was grateful, though because it gave him plenty of time to sneak away and see Ned and Arya.

“You’re a successful, good looking guy. I find it hard to believe theres no woman in your life,” Arya said after a moment. She looked at his sideways. Her gaze was inquisitive.

 _Just you_ , he thought.

“Believe it,” he said.

Ned ran over to them his face red from the cold.

“Can we play tag?” he asked.

Arya and Gendry exchanged amused looks. He looked so small even all bundled up in his hat and gloves. He would be no competition for either of them. But they would both indulge him.

“Okay but I gotta warn you I’m pretty fast,” Arya said. Ned grinned widely.

“I’m the fastest!” he insisted. “Watch!” Then he poked Gendry hard before spinning and running off. Arya had already made a dash for it too. Gendry chased after Ned, much slower than he was capable. They ran around several trees before Gendry picked him up and spun him.

“Gotcha!”

“You gotta say you’re it!” Ned told him between laughs. Gendry placed him back on the ground and touched his head.

“You’re it,” Gendry said solemnly. Then he quickly moved away. But this time Ned has his sights on Arya. She made him work for his win but he was his mother’s child and perused her throughout the trees and around rocks and along the river until she finally relented and let him tag her.   

“You’re it, mommy!”

Ned bolted. He was quick like her. Arya zeroed in on Gendry. He gave a halfhearted chase even though he knew she was too fast for him. She always had been. Arya tackled him and they both went falling to the ground, laughing. Her body pressed against his. They used to wrestle like this as children. They had as adults too but it had been different. It was like that now with her settled on top of him resting between Gendry’s legs. Arya had both her hands on his shoulders holding him down. She was grinning, triumphantly, her brown hair creating a curtain so he could only see her. He could smell her vanilla shampoo.

“You never could outrun me,” she said, playfully smug.

Gendry shook his head. He couldn’t find it in him to joke with her lying on top of him like that. He was consumed with want.

 “Arya I-“ Gendry hesitated. He was going to tell he wanted to get back together. He wanted _her_ back. All of her. Not just as the mother of his child. He just had no idea how to tell her without driving her away. That was the last thing he wanted. They had made so much progress to ruin it now would destroy him.  But he wanted them to be a family, living in the same house, and sharing their lives completely. He wanted to see her every morning when he woke up ad before he went to sleep every night. He never wanted to be parted from her again.

Arya’s phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. She jumped up in one smooth motion. Gendry was still lying on the ground breathing slowly. By the time he stood Arya was looking down at her phone. Her brow furrowed.

“Something wrong?”

 “Roslin can’t get away from her crazy ass family. Apparently old Walder is finally gonna croak. Not that I care but she was supposed to watch Ned tonight so I could do…something.” Her hesitation told Gendry what she was doing. Dayne. “Uncle Brynden’s out of town and Rickon’s with friends.”

It felt like a punch in the gut or a bucketful of cold water. It was a hard dose of much needed reality. Arya didn’t want to get back together. She was seeing someone else and Gendry had to accept that even if it hurt. He was going to be the man they needed him to be.

“Let me watch him so you can go,” Gendry offered. And he truly wanted to. Even if that meant Arya would spend the night with someone else. It still killed Gendry inside but he was determined to be a good, supportive co-parent. For Ned and for Arya. 

“You don’t need to babysit. I’ll just cancel it’s not a big deal.”

“It wouldn’t be babysitting. He’s my son too. I should watch him when you can’t. Besides it’s been months. We’ve talked about doing overnight visits,” Gendry reminded her. “I think it’s time.”

Arya chewed her lip.

“Okay.”

As they walked back towards Arya explained to Ned that he was going to sleep somewhere else that night. To Gendry’s relief Ned was excited to sleepover at his apartment. He even helped Arya pack his overnight bag which was more of a suitcase. Apparently Ned had never spent a night away from home. Gendry had only ever taken him out for a couple hours. Arya packed enough clothes for a week and Ned insisted on bringing half his toys. Gendry watched them fondly as they collected all his things.

Arya had every appearance of being composed as they loaded Ned and his stuff into Gendry’s car. She didn’t wring her hands or bounce on her heels out of nervousness but he could sense the concern in her words.

“Call me if you need anything. No matter what time and I’ll come over-“she started. Gendry didn’t doubt it. Ned was Arya’s baby she would drop everything for him.

“Arya it’s going to be fine,” he told her closing the trunk. “I can handle this.” Gendry reached out and squeezed her hand. Arya looked at him with those dark eyes. Her expression looked more resolute than it had before. Like she had made a decision.

She nodded. “I know. I trust you.”

He managed a smile.

When Ned was all buckled in Arya gave him a goodbye kiss and a few parting words.

“You be a good boy okay?” she told him as she pushed his shaggy black hair back. “I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She lingered outside the car with Gendry. She kept looking at Ned through the window. He was looking down at the tablet Arya had given him to use on the ride.

“I’ll have him call you tonight if you want,” Gendry offered seeing how sad Arya was to lose him for just one night. He thought of how Ned had filled her with hope after losing so many family members. “So he can hear your voice before going to sleep.”

Arya reached up a hand and brushed his hair back just like she had with Ned.

 “I’d like that,” she said softly. Gendry wanted to kiss her but instead he climbed into the car. They drove away and Arya remained in the rearview mirror until the car turned a corner losing her.

“You okay?” Gendry asked Ned before they even left the property.

“Yeah,” Ned answered. He was nonplussed by the whole ordeal. 

The entire way to his place Ned chattered about every little thing on his game. Gendry responded enthusiastically to each comment. As they neared the apartment Gendry remembered how little food he had in his kitchen. He would have to feed the kid something. At least he had some cereal and milk for breakfast.

“Hey Ned?” He looked up from his game. “We’ll stop and buy some food for dinner, yeah? You like Burger King?”

“Mommy makes my food. She’s the best cook,” he said.

Gendry winced. He looked into the rearview mirror to see Ned who was sitting content in his booster seat. He was alert even after the long drive.

“I’m not much of a chef, buddy. But we can get burgers and a milkshake. You like those?” Gendry asked.

“Yeah!”

When they got home Gendry gave him the grand tour before they dug into their food. Ned had only been to his apartment once and that was before Gendry had finished all the new touches.

“This is where I sleep okay? If you need me tonight I’m right here,” Gendry said showing him the first bedroom. Ned peered in curiously. “And this,” He switched on the lights to the newly remodeled room next door. “is your room.”

“I have my own room?”

“Yup.”

Ned’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“But I have a room at home,” he said his voice incredulous. He couldn’t understand why he would need two rooms. Gendry wasn’t about to tell his small son that he needed two because his mommy and daddy weren’t together. He’d understand one day.

“Well you’ll have two now,” he explained simply. “Do you like it?” Gendry couldn’t help but ask eagerly.

“I love cars,” he said in response touching the bedspread that featured a big bright red racecar with one of his little hands.

“I know,” Gendry said, smiling.

Ned immediately started going through all the toys Gendry had bought him. There were trucks and robots and crayons and puzzles. He had, admittedly, gone a little overboard. But he had lost time to make up.

“A fork lift!” Ned yelled.

Gendry shuffled him out of the room with a bit of difficulty. He realized it might have been a mistake to introduce him to all those new toys before expecting him to sit still and eat a meal. But once Gendry allowed him to bring the forklift he followed to the kitchen happily. They sat down at the new table Gendry had purchased and dug into their food. It was quiet for a couple minutes as they both chewed.

“Are you my dad?” Ned asked without warning.

Gendry started. Ned was staring at him, innocently. His look was full of the kind of pure trust only found in children. Gendry and Arya hadn’t discussed how to handle this. Somehow it had gotten lost in the midst of everything else. But he wouldn’t lie to his child.

“Yes. I’m your dad.” It was the first time he had spoken the words. And he felt lightheaded. Gendry was proud of how even he kept his voice.

Ned nodded and then put another French fry in his mouth.

Gendry’s heart was beating a little too fast and his throat was suddenly dry. He took a sip of his coke. Ned still hadn’t said anything else. He was happily munching on his kid’s meal. He still had one hand on the forklift.

“How do you feel about that? Me being your dad?” Gendry asked, slow and cautious. He didn’t want Ned to feel pressured even if he was desperate for approval.

“Don’ know.” His little son gave a shrug as he lifted both hands in the air.

Gendry sat back as if he had been struck. He wished he had been. He deserved it. _He hates me_ , Gendry thought hysterically. _My own kid hates me._ Gendry had tried so hard to make up for the lost time but it hadn’t been enough.

Gendry sat there feeling dull as Ned finished eating his dinner, completely unaware of the crisis his father was going through. When all the food was gone he jumped down from his chair. Ned grabbed Gendry’s arm and pulled so he was leaning almost on his level. Then Ned wrapped both his arms around Gendry’s neck and squeezed. Gendry returned the hug so fiercely he lifted Ned off the floor which made his son laugh.

“Can we play with my toys now?” Ned asked.

Gendry had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump in his throat. His eyes were burning too. But he wasn’t going to cry. He’d keep it together for Ned if nothing else.

“First we get you cleaned up.”

It took them a good ten minutes just to get the water temperature right. Every time Gendry would adjust it Ned would stick his little hand under the water only to say it was too hot or too cold. He needed help washing his hair and Gendry ended up soaked in the process of trying to keep the children’s shampoo out of his eyes. Ned gave an admirable attempt at brushing his teeth but Gendry insisted on helping with that too. When he was all washed and dressed he settled on the floor of his new room with his toys.

Gendry called Arya after that.

“Hey Arya. It’s me. I hope this isn’t a bad time,” Gendry said, his heart was racing. He wondered what she was doing. It was getting late. She could be at a restaurant or a bar. Or she could be back at _his_ place already.

“Of course not. How’s it going?” She sounded curious. Gendry strained to her anything in the background like Edric but there was nothing. Except maybe something that sounded like faint barking.

“Good. He’s had dinner,” Gendry began leaving out the part about it being fast-food. “and we got him all washed up.” There was no need to mention how incompetent he had been at that too. Then he moved his mouth away from his cell. “Ned you wanna talk to mommy?”

He charged into the living room.

“Yes!” He grabbed the phone excitedly and put it up to his ear.

“Hi mommy!” Ned said loudly. “Daddy Gendry gave me a forklift!” Gendry instantly grimaced. He wasn’t sure how Arya would react to Ned knowing Gendry is his father. He wished he had put the phone on speaker as he watched anxiously as Ned continued to talk. “It’s fun here. I took a shower because there’s no bathtub!” Ned was saying. “Yes, I’m being good. Okay.” There was a brief pause from Ned. “I love you too. Bye!”

He handed the phone back to Gendry who spoke in a rush as Ned ran back to his room.

“Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell him but he asked and I didn’t want to lie-“

“It’s okay,” Arya cut him off before he could keep rambling. “We should have told him a long time ago. I’m sorry we didn’t.”

“He seems cool with it,” Gendry said smiling as he thought about Ned hugging him.

“It doesn’t hurt that you gave him the forklift I’ve been denying him for months because he won’t sleep in his own bed.” He might’ve worried she was angry about that but he could hear her smiling.

“We’ve gotta communicate better,” Gendry told her.

“You’re right.”

They both went quiet.

“Gendry?”

“Yeah?”

She paused again. Gendry found himself gripping the phone in his hand with far more strength than was necessary.

“I’m glad he’s with you,” she said in the end.

Gendry exhaled.

 “Me too.”

“Good night.”

“Night, Arya.”

The two stayed up later than Arya probably would have preferred playing video games and watching television. Ned drifted off leaning on Gendry. Gendry watched him sleep for a while. He was so peaceful. Gendry didn’t want to disturb him. He considered just staying there all night. But Gendry had gone through a lot of effort putting a room together for him. As gently as he could Gendry carried Ned to his bed. He was so light in Gendry’s arms.

He pulled back the sheets and placed his son down. Ned moved around a bit as he pressed his face into the pillow. He had woken up just slightly.

“I love you,” Gendry murmured.

“I love you,” Ned told him in the sweetest, sleepiest voice. Gendry kissed his forehead.

Gendry went to his own room somehow feeling very light and very heavy. He changed into sweats and collapsed onto his bed. With one hand resting behind his head Gendry stared at the ceiling. For the first time he actually felt like a father. He finally felt good about how things were with Ned. But Arya…that would take time. Gendry missed her so much it was like a physical ache.

There was a shuffling by his door. Gendry jerked up as a small shadow entered his room.

“Are you okay?” Gendry whispered. Ned climbed into his bed without answering. He seemed half asleep still.

“I sleep here, daddy,” was all he said as he put his head down very close to Gendry’s. He seemed to pass out again almost instantly. Gendry settled down next to him and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Ned asks Gendry "Are you my dad?" was one of the first I wrote for this fic. As I got further in the process a lot more time passed within the story itself and it made it kinda awkward that they hadn't told him. But I was not willing to sacrifice that scene. I liked it too much. So it stayed and hopefully it worked. 
> 
> I am hoping to update tomorrow with the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten to the point where I'm over thinking every single sentence of this fic so I'm posting it and hoping for the best!

A lot could change in half a year. In that time Gendry had gone from living the life of a lone bachelor to being a dad. He had gone from doing little more than working and sleeping to caring for Ned as often as he could. Gendry shuffled him back and forth between his place and Riverrun. He played at the park, cooked chicken nuggets and kissed scraped knees. Ned stayed at his apartment every other weekend. Gendry wouldn’t have had it any other way. They had been doing that for a couple weeks with Arya’s full support.

But they weren’t together. Not in the way Gendry wanted. They were friends and co-parents and that seemed to be all they could ever be. Gendry figured he’d make peace with that someday but it was still a long way off.

As fate would have it their son would be the one to push them back together.

 “I want mommy to come to too,” Ned said one night while they were gathering his things for a visit.

“No,” Arya told him gently. “This is special time for you and daddy.” Gendry stood up straighter and caught her gaze. He had a stupid idea.

“Come with us,” Gendry said his eyes never leaving hers. He sounded far more confident then he felt. “I’ll sleep on the couch. You can take my bed for the night.” Gendry flushed at the thought of Arya in his bed once again but he pushed it down. This wasn’t about that. It was about family. They should be able to do that without it being awkward.

Arya stared back at him for a long moment before nodding.

“Okay.”

She packed a small overnight bag for herself and they left Arya’s family home together.

They stopped at the supermarket before going Gendry’s place. Arya wanted to cook for them. Gendry didn’t object to that. He ate out more often than not. They walked through the store together with Ned had his own little cart and was racing up and down the aisles with it. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

 “We’ll have to go see Hot Pie tomorrow,” Gendry told her when they got to his apartment. “He’s been asking about you incessantly. It’s kinda annoying,” he joked.

“I missed him too,” she admitted following him and Ned in. She hadn’t stepped foot in this place since before. Before they had broken up. Before Tobho had retired. Before Gendry had become its owner. And before he had remodeled. Gendry was glad he had cleaned up in anticipation of Ned’s visit. All his dirty clothes were in the hamper and his dishes drying on a rack.

As soon as they were inside Ned bolted for his room without a backwards glance. Arya inspected his apartment while Gendry put all the groceries down. He couldn’t help but keep glancing over at her as she looked around. It was strange seeing her there again. She had been hanging out in this apartment from the time she was a child. Now she was a woman and a mother.

 “You’ve changed this place a lot.” She observed the new television and stereo system.

“Yeah, well it’s mine now. And Tobho had been using the same couch since the seventies.”

“I remember that couch,” Arya said giving him a mischievous look over her shoulder. Gendry snorted. They had made plenty of memories on that thing. It was probably one of the reasons he had gotten rid of it.

 Arya wandered towards where Ned stayed. Or rather where Gendry would put him down every night he spent there. Gendry was having as much trouble as Arya with keeping Ned in his own bed. He didn’t have the heart to send him away after all the time he missed. Even if Ned was prone to kicking in his sleep. Arya stood in the doorway of Ned’s room watching him play. She was still as a statue as Gendry approached to stand behind her. She turned her head but didn’t meet his eyes.

“This was all he could talk about for days,” she said. Her voice was quiet. Ned was absorbed in his race cars. During his last visit the two of them had set up a track.

“He needed a space her,” Gendry said with a shrug. “I wanted him to feel at home.”

She raised her eyes to meet his.

“He is at home with you,” she said. Arya pressed her back against the door frame and looked up at him. She always hated that. Any time they’d argue as kids she would stand on the nearest chair or table to get on his level. Or above.  “You don’t hate me?” she asked.

Gendry cocked his head to the side.

“Of course not,” he said. _I love you_ , he thought. “Why would you think that?”

Arya bit her lip. She looked back in at Ned and then moved away from the doorway. Gendry followed her to sit on the couch. They were sitting very close even though there was plenty of extra space. A hundred make-out sessions from years past went flashing through his mind at once. He felt very warm and tried to focus on the present.

“I kept him from you…” she trailed off. She was staring down at her hands. “You’ve been so good with him and he loves you. It’s all my fault that you two weren’t together sooner.”

“It’s not,” Gendry said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, a comforting gesture. _Friends and co-parents can do that_ , he told himself. “We both fucked up but we’re here now. That’s all I care about.”

Arya turned to look at him again. She seemed to be waiting for something. Gendry thought he should say more. Maybe she wasn’t convinced that he forgave her and himself for what had happened. He needed her to understand that. But before he could Arya surged forward and kissed him. Gendry didn’t have time to feel shocked he reflexively moved his arms around her back. It was no soft, uncertain kiss. Arya’s kisses were as fierce as he remembered. She gripped his shoulders hard as her lips moved against his. It was her tongue slipping into his mouth that knocked him back to his senses. He pulled away from her.

“What are you doing?” he asked breathing hard.

“Kissing you?” She said in her tone that meant she thought he was being an idiot. Which he supposed he was. Arya had kissed him. Gendry had been dreaming of it for months. He had thought of little else. And when it finally happened he pulled away like an idiot.

“Why?”

“Why not?” she demanded.

“Because Edric…I know I’ve been an asshole about it. Now and back then. I ruined everything because of him. I won’t do that again. I’m never going to be happy about the two of you but…I respect your choice. If he makes you happy that’s all I need to know,” he rambled. Gendry briefly wondered why he even cared. If Arya wanted to cheat on her stupid, rich boyfriend that was his problem. But it felt wrong to do that with their son in the other room. 

Arya was staring at him with an expression that was both amused and annoyed. 

“Are you done?”

“Uh yeah?”

“I told Edric I couldn’t see him anymore weeks ago,” Arya informed him. “That first night you watched Ned.”

Gendry could feel the blood rushing to his head.

“Why?” he managed to ask.

“Why do you think?” Arya was definitely sounding annoyed now. “Because I didn’t feel about him the way I do about you. You told me you always wanted me and I realized I wanted you too. But now you’re acting _stupid_. So I’m rethinking the whole thing to be honest.” She started to get up from the couch. But Gendry grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Arya raised herself up and stared down at him. She was all challenge. Gendry grinned. This was how it was supposed to be between them.

“We really have to talk more,” he said. He trailed his hands down her sides until he got to the bottom of her shirt. Then he let them slowly edge underneath and up. “I tried to be noble by giving you up. Twice. But I’m not doing that anymore.”

“Good,” she said. “You should know by now that I don’t need a knight in shining armor to protect me.”

Then he kissed her and this time he had no intention of pulling away.

Arya was lying on top of him when Ned finally left his toys to check on his parents.

 “Mommy? Daddy? What are you _doing_?”

They broke apart and turned their heads to look over at Ned. He was staring at that with a racecar clutched in one small fist.  

“Nothing.” Gendry nearly shouted as he moved out from under Arya. She rolled her eyes at him as she sat up.  

“We were kissing, “she said, honestly. Ned went to her side. She kissed him on the nose. “That’s how big people kiss sometimes.”

“Oh.” Ned scrunched up his face. “I’m hungry.”

They made dinner together. Arya did most of the work but Ned and Gendry were her attentive assistants. Gendry found he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. When the pasta was cooked and covered in sauce they all sat down at the table together. Like a family. Ned said countless funny things, Arya talked about her favorite wolf from the sanctuary and Gendry watched them with his heart feeling full.

When Ned was all tucked in bed Arya and Gendry picked up where they left off before dinner.

“Do you really want to sleep on the couch tonight?” Arya asked breathlessly. His lips were on her throat.

“No,” Gendry admitted with a laugh.

“Then take me to bed.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice.

Later that night Arya’s head was resting on his bare chest. Gendry was running his fingers through her hair.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you broke up with that tool,” Gendry said. “We could’ve been doing this weeks ago.”

“It wasn’t even that serious. You’re just dramatic,” Arya answered with a yawn. “I was only seeing him because Sansa wouldn’t shut the hell about it. Besides it’s not like you asked.”

“I was trying to be respectful and shit!”

“That’s a first,” Arya said looking up at him. He could just barely make out her smile. “I prefer when you just say whatever comes into that stubborn head of yours.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Mommy?” Ned’s tiny voice was in the room all of a sudden. He moved around so quietly.

Gendry cursed. And then he cursed internally for cursing aloud. Arya didn’t seem bothered or surprised.

“Right here baby,” she said as she sat up and grabbed Gendrys’ shirt and pulled it over her head. Gendry took her cue and pulled on his boxers as discreetly as he could. Not that it mattered the room was so dark. Ned walked over to Arya’s side of the bed and climbed into her waiting arms.

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered.

“Wait,” Gendry said. “Stay. Both of you.”

She settled Ned in between the two of them. Gendry stretched his one arm over Ned and around Arya. Silently, Gendry swore to himself he’d never let either of them go again. They fell asleep curled up together.

 

* * *

 

**(EPILOGUE)**

**A little over a year later**

“It’s a girl.”

The whole room burst into grins and shouts. Sansa was clapping. Even Sandor cracked a smile. Ned jumped off Bran’s lap and charged past them to jump into Gendry’s open arms. Edmure picked up his own daughter with Roslin close at his side. Brynden Tully looked close to tears. Hot Pie, who had been standing awkwardly on the fringes when Gendry first saw him hours ago, had been warmly embraced by Arya’s family with his trays of sweets.

Jon shook Gendry’s free hand and Rickon gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

“Congrats, brother,” he said with a genuine smile.

Gendry was grinning too as he looked at his son’s beaming blue eyes.

“You have a little sister.”

“Can I see her now?”

They went back to the room where Arya was recovering. The baby was tucked in her arms. She looked up when they walked in. Her hair was a mess but her expression was bright despite how exhausted she was after the labor. Gendry loved her. He gently placed Ned on the end of the bed. Ned crawled across to look at the tightly wrapped bundle in his mother’s arms. Arya gave him a kiss.

“Ned meet your sister, Lyarra.”

“Hi,” Ned whispered.

Gendry stood over them nearly vibrating with pride. He thought of the home they would all go back to in a day or two. The one they had bought that was halfway between Gendry’s shop and Riverrun. Ned and Lyarra both had their own rooms. And there was a garden out from already in bloom.

Arya tugged on Gendry so he would sit down next to her. When he was settled she leaned forward and placed Lya in his arms.

“She’s so small,” Gendry whispered even though she was fully awake and staring up at him with her blue eyes.

Arya leaned over to kiss Gendry. Ned covered his eyes and giggled.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! Hopefully it was a satisfying ending. Maybe a bit self indulgent with the epilogue but I liked the contrast to Ned's birth. I worried it was rushed but honestly? They wanted to kiss in five. They were rolling around in six. So this just combines the two and subtracts their clothes. We know Gendry was pining from the beginning. A part of me feels the fic would've benefited from Arya POV more so we could see her pining too. She can be very good at disguises her feelings. But I kind of like the uncertainty of it all. Either way its done. 
> 
> I want to extend a big thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented. This was a huge undertaking for me. It's almost three times the length of anything I've ever written before. I usually stick to one shots for a reason. But I'm feeling very encouraged to write more in the future. So once again thank you all!


End file.
